


Fame

by RegularRainbow



Category: Kim Kardashian: Hollywood
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: A Very Short Character Study





	Fame

He remembers the events like yesterday; disrupting your promotions, ruining your career. When you needed Kim Kardashian to help you get your name out.

You don't need much help these days; you are the one who helps these days.

He sits in his trailer, non-fat water sweating on the table in front of him. He skims over his script. Then casts the damned thing away, scorned. He opens his water, the bottle is chilled, but the water is warm. He hates warm water, he hates you. He puts the water away, full, quenched. Sated by ire.

You are beautiful, not gorgeous, not sexy, but beautiful by your soul. Beautiful from your heart outwards. A good person.

Fame hadn't corrupted you. It humbled you.

It was supposed to destroy you.


End file.
